


Morning Sketches

by Marf_Redux



Series: Stories about painting [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Steve indulges in a bit of sketching early in the morning.





	Morning Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> I wasn't originally planning on writing any sequels to commission but here one is. Like the original it takes place in a blending of various comic worlds and doesn't really fit into any one.

Morning Sketches

He took a sip of his lukewarm coffee and went back to sketching Peter stretched out asleep on his bed. He wasn’t satisfied that he’d captured the line of Peter’s back in the sunlight streaming in from the sky light of his loft yet. He erased a line and started over happier with the result. Peter had no idea how breathtakingly beautiful he actually was. He’d noticed before that fateful day when Peter commissioned a painting from him but back then he had made a point not to look too closely. Now however he had permission to look as much as he wanted and to touch as much as he wanted at least in the privacy of his loft or Peter’s apartment.

Neither of them were in a hurry to let the rest of the world in on the changed nature of their relationship yet. He knew for Peter it was a combination of getting used to seeing him as Steve and not Captain America plus the desire not to let his Aunt figure out about her birthday gift. He knew that once Peter told her about them he’d have to tell her how they got together. As for his reasons he was just enjoying being selfish for once and not having to share his entire life with everyone else on the team.

Peter stretched in his sleep then moving from his stomach to his side causing the sheet to slide down exposing his naked hip. It was an inviting image and he considered starting a second sketch since the first one was far enough along he could finish it later from memory. Instead he closed the sketchbook and stripped off the boxerbriefs he’d pulled on to go fix coffee and slid naked back into the sheets. He saw Peter’s eyes fluttering open so he leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. “You’ve been drinking that sludge you consider coffee again.” Peter said with a smirk.

“And you have horrible morning breath but I try not to mention it,” he said giving Peter another deep kiss sliding up against him and tangling their legs together. He ran his hand down to Peter’s hip and pulled them tighter together enjoying the unique feel of Peter. He was smaller and slimmer but there was no mistaking the power in that body or the fact that he was the psychically weaker of the two of them. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this I need to get up for a second,” Peter said breaking the kiss. “I need to visit the little spider’s room.” They untangled themselves and Peter hopped out of the bed and made his way toward the bathroom. He got up himself and went and grabbed his sketchbook and things before climbing back into bed. 

He began to touch up a few details on his sketch from this morning because he knew Peter would be a few minutes having taken the time to brush his teeth before he’d come back to bed. He lost himself in the familiar habits of sketching and then head a click and looked up to see Peter standing there with his camera. “Sorry couldn’t resist you looked really into your art and I wanted a photo.” He then gave him a leer, “Don’t worry everything was covered by the sheet so your decent.” He smiled at the teasing they’d already discussed boundaries when it came to his sketching habit and Peter’s desire to snap photos. “So what did you sketch this morning?”

“Get back in bed and come see,” he said finding himself smiling as Peter complied. “Here take a look,” he said and handed the sketchbook to Peter took the time to examine it closely. “What do you think?”

“I think you’ve got a knack for making your subjects look really good,” Peter said looking at it. “Hell I’m kind of turned on by myself and as someone who has been cloned that is something I never ever say.” Peter said shaking his head, “People take it the wrong way but this is nice.”

“I feel the same way about your photos,” he admitted. “The one you showed me that you took when I was making breakfast last week.” Peter had snapped a shot of him in his underwear, an apron and covered in flour. 

“Then maybe we should collaborate on a piece of art,” Peter said as he looked at the sketch. “I mean I take the reference photos of the two of us and then you use them to produce something in your style.” It was a good idea and it would be fun to create something with Peter but they’d have to talk about it later.

“Sure, we can discus it later,” he said taking his sketchbook, supplies and Peter’s camera and setting them on the night stand. “I’d rather work on a more physical collaboration with you right now.” He leaned in and began to kiss Peter’s neck.

“That can certainly be arranged, Captain,” Peter said in a husky voice.

The End


End file.
